Love Will Take You There
by Lady of Sign
Summary: Angela had made her choice long ago, even if it meant losing everything, she was happy to be with Emmett and love had truly taken her where she wanted to be. A Emmett/Angela love story.
1. At LastMy Love

She took a deep breath and was brushing away invisible lint when he grabbed her hand gently. "The hard part is over baby. You have nothing to worry about…just have fun for the rest of the night."

She gave her husband a sweet nervous smile "I know, it's just nerve racking to walk around everyone. Do you think I'll survive?"

Her tall and handsome man chuckled and kissed the top of her head "you will be fine and if you start to slip I'll rush you right out. Everyone will think that I was impatient."

She laughed and kissed him once more "You know I love you right?"

he laughed once more "Well if you didn't then this wedding was a sham and I would demand my ring back."

The pretty brunette was about to reprimanded him when the DJ called out "Hey, hey everyone. It's now time to introduce the main attraction tonight, the reason why you're all here. Let's welcome Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen!"

Both bride and groom walked in to the huge living room and were bombarded by cheering. Emmett waved with one hand as the other was secured around his new brides' tiny waist. As they paraded around the dance floor the music softly changed to something slow…something that the bride recognized instantly. She looked up at Emmett and lovingly said "it's our song!"

Emmett smiled and sweetly kissed his wife "the first song we've danced to. The song which made me see you…really see you. It's the song that made me fall in love with you and I do love you Angela Cullen." Angela laid her head on her husband's broad chest and smiled; listening and remembering.

_Love, Love will take you,_

_Love, Love will take you there _

_If we never found this love_

_If we never took that road_

_If we hadn't had the heart_

_We wouldn't have this home._

_(Chorus)Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

_Love, love will take you _

_Love, love will take you there_

_In this world the heart beats slow_

_In my arms let's share the cold_

_In my eyes you're all I've known_

_Darlin let's go home _

_(Chorus) Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

_Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there _

_(Chorus) Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

_Love, love will take you_

_Love, love will take you there_

Angela could remember when she first saw the Cullen's, she remembered thinking how beautiful and handsome they all looked, then her eyes landed on him. She watched as a the image of tall, dark, and handsome walk through the class room door and went straight to the empty seat next to hers. Angela remembered all the moments with him and the heartache when she found out he was already with the beautiful model like blond.

Angela lightly laughed at the memory then felt Emmett bring her close "what are you laughing at babe?"

She smiled and slowly kissed him "just remembering the first time I met you and then remembering the first time I REALLY met you."

Emmett laughed as he twirled her out then back in. "That was a very in your face introduction wasn't it." Angela laughed once again and thought back to that day. That was a very interesting day indeed and one she knew that she would never forget…it was the day that Angela learned the truth about vampires and….it was soon after that that she became one as well.


	2. In the Beginning

**Hey every one here's chapter 2! **

**I don't own Twilight or its Characters...I just like to borrow the story line and use it to my advantage ;) lol**

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Beginning<strong>_

It was just after graduation and the Cullen's had surprised everyone with a graduation party at their house. The senior class, Jessica especially, couldn't help but gossip…I mean speculate what the house looked like. Jessica was getting ready over at Angela's place and couldn't help but talk about her favorite topic…The Cullen's.

" I mean its been two years and _NOW _ they want to invite people to their house? I said it once and I'll say it again the Cullen's are weird."

Angela internally sighs as she slips on her black mini high heels. "Maybe the Cullen's just like to have their privacy and now that their youngest has graduated they wanted to celebrate with everyone. I think it's very nice of them to put this on for all of us."

Jessica rolled her eyes "Angela is there anyone you can think badly of? I mean, seriously, can you think of one bad thing about the Cullen's just to make me happy?"

Angela thought for a moment "No, I don't see the reason to be mean to someone who hasn't been mean to me." S

he then laughed at Jessica pouty face. "Now come on Mike and Eric are going to be here any moment and don't you want to be one of the first people to see the Cullen's house?"

Jessica instantly realized that if she was one of the first ones there then she would have bragging rights and that meant a lot. "Why are you being so slow Angela? Get that butt moving!"

Just then Angela's mother entered the room "Angela, Jessica? Mike and Eric are here…Oh you girls look so beautiful! Oh, it felt like it was only yesterday when you two were playing in the kiddie pool together."

"Mom please!" Angela said embarrassingly while Jessica laughed in the background. Thankfully after Jessica settled down and Angela's mom dried her eyes the two girls made their way to Mike's car and headed towards the mysterious Cullen's house.

As the group turned down a dirt drive way Eric wearily spoke up. " You sure this is they was to the Cullen's? It looks like a place where innocent people get killed."

Mike laughed "Aw is wittle Erwic scared of the big, bad driveway."

Eric glared at his assumed best friend "Shut it Newton!"

Angela quickly steps in "Guys! Can we have one night were your not fighting constantly?"

Both boys looked at her and together replied "No" making Jessica laugh out loud then snort which then made the others laugh. When the Cullen's house came into view the four friends were struck in awe.

"This is amazing!" whispered Angela, Jessica had to agree "I feel like I just stepped into Gone With the Wind."

Angela looked at her long time friend "You actually read a book?"

Jessica gave her an 'as if!' look "Now way! I watched it on DVD. Who would want to read that monster of a book."

Angela rolled her eyes amusingly _I would be the only one. _When Mike parked his car they saw that Alice and Jasper were waiting for them at the entrance of the house. "Hello Jessica, Mike, Eric…"

then surprising them all she gave Angela a hug, which Angela hesitantly hugged back. "Hi Angela! I'm glad you could make it!"

Angela smiled "Thank you for inviting us and I have to say your house is beautiful."

Alice smiled "I'm glad you like it!"

She then took Jasper's extended arm and waved towards the door. "Make yourself at home! The food and drinks are in the kitchen and the music is in the dining room. We'll see you in there after all the guest have arrived."

As the group made their way farther into the house Jasper quietly spoke to his love. "What are you planning in that mind of yours Ali? I can feel a mischievous air around you." Alice reached on her tippy toes and kissed her lovers lips then smiled "In due time whit, for now I'm just setting up the pieces in their right spots."

As the night wore on Angela knew that this was, by far, the best night of her life. She just graduated, got to party with her friends in the most beautiful house in Forks, and Angela could easily catch glimpses of the boy, no man, who she had been crushing on for 2 years. Emmett Cullen was by far the most handsome guy Angela had ever met and it wasn't only his looks that attracted her, but his personality (the chance moments that were far and few between) was amazing as well.

When she begged off Eric for another dance Angela quietly slipped out to the back porch to get some cool air. As she looked up at the stars Angela's mind began to wonder. _It's finally over. My childhood days are gone, no more waking up at five to help mom out with the boys, no more rushing down the school hallways to get to class, no more listening to Jessica and Lauren gossip all the time, thank goodness!_

This made her laugh a little _No more waiting to see if he would show up for school, no more quick glances or sneak peeks in class, and no more day dreaming about Emmett. _Angela deeply sighed then quickly shook herself "Get over it Ang! You're a college bound woman who needs to get over your silly crush!"

With that said Angela was getting ready to head inside when she heard a not so suttle argument. "What do you mean that you want to travel alone?"

"I mean what I said Emmett, after that incident between Bella and Edward it make me start to think. You know things between us have been strained."

Angela immediately felt guilty for listening and tried to quietly sneak away when Rosalie's voice rose "I just need time Emmett, just give me time!"

For a few minutes everything was quiet and Angela didn't know how much longer she should stay when Emmett finally spoke. "Alright Rosalie, I'll give you time, but when you get back we've gotta talk."

It was quite once more and Angela began to wonder if they were still outside when Emmett appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Her gasp of surprise had him looking in her direction with a surprised look of his own. "Oh, hey Angela, what are you doing out here?"

Angela felt her face warming up and was glad that the porch was so dark. "Hey Emmett, um I was just outside cooling off. Was Rosalie out here? I thought I heard you two talking."

A flicker of annoyance crossed his face before his carefree smile covered it. "Ya, we just had a little disagreement, but hey why don't we go inside. It's getting a little cold and I feel like dancing."

Angela laughed at his awful dance moves. "If that's what you call dancing then I should just stay out here."

"Hey now, I'm not that bad!"

"then you need to prove me wrong then." Both were surprised at her bold statement and Angela tried to take it back when Emmett cut her off "Alright then, let's do this."

And before she could protest even more Emmett's cool hands were wrapped around her waist. Angela almost hyperventilated _Oh dear Lord! I'm dancing with Emmett, Rosalie's Emmett! What in the world is going on?_

As he danced her around the porch Emmett began to talk once more "So, I know your good friends with Bells and you're the Preachers daughter. What else is there about you that most people don't know?"

Angela looked up, which was amazing because most guy were shorter than her, "Well I'm into photography and I'm really good at Mario Kart." A surprised/disbelief look crossed Emmett's face "you play video games?"

Angela laughed as he spinned her in a circle "when you have twin little brothers you have to be interested in what they are interested in."

Emmett chuckle. "Well what do you know, have you ever played…."

The back door opened and Edward was looking at the two of them with mild amusement. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Emmett for a moment."

Angela slowly untangled her arms around Emmett's neck then smiled "thank you for the dance Emmett and you're not as half bad as you say."

She then smiled at Edward and quickly made her way inside the house. Once the door was shut Edward looked at his brother "is everything alright between you and Rosalie?" Emmett made a sound in the back of his throat "you're the mind reader, you should be telling me if its ok or not."

Edward looked out towards the woods as he quietly responded "she has the right to take time, but she knows, as we all do, that this isn't the right time to take it. Rosalie has a lot on her mind and I know that well enough."

An annoyed growl passed Emmett lips "Well I wish as hell that I did. She's left me in a mess of confusion!"

He then turned to look inside the house and watched as Angela and Bella laughed at some lame joke Eric was telling them. Emmett casually glanced over Angela and realized that there was something…**_more_** about her, he just couldn't figure it out what that 'more' was. When Edward chuckled Emmett looked back at his mind reading brother "what?"

Edward smirked "the more your associating with Angela is her deep kindness and calming presence, much different from Rosalie's raging storm."

Emmett looked back at Angela and had to agree. "That's something I'm not used to seeing in women, before or after Rosalie."

Edward gave his shoulder a squeeze in comfort "But something you should be expecting to see more of."

Emmett gave his brother a confused look, but Edward shook his head "something that Alice was thinking before she completely blocked me out."

Emmett smirked, thinking about his fortune telling sister. "Well, whatever Alice has in stored I'm sure I'll be ready for it."

Edward laughed "you must have forgotten who Alice is...we're never ready for what she has in stored for us."

Both laughed at their running joke, but Emmett had to agree. There was no telling what Alice knew and no telling how she would use that to her advantage.


	3. One, two, three, and one, two, three

**Hey everyone! I know its been forever, but for me it takes forever to write something.**

**So with out further adu here is chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

As the summer months flew by Angela kept herself busy with family and her part-time job at the local library. When she had a moment to herself Angela would grab her camera and go hiking in the woods looking for something to inspire her. One afternoon Angela was in the middle of the woods listening to the wind blow through the trees and letting her mind wander back to _'that'_ night.

She softly smiled when the image of Emmett's face appeared and quietly laughed when she remembered his dancing. _That was probably the best night of my life._ Angela shook her head _Come on Angela, he's never going to leave Rosalie. Let's be smart about this and think in reality here. _

After shaking her head and taking a few more pictures Angela headed back home and left behind deeper shadows that moved in the forest shade. As Angela walked through the kitchen door she found her mother sitting at the table going through the mail "hey mom."

Her mother raised her head and smiled "hey sweetheart, you have mail and I think it's a wedding invitation."

Angela took the slim, white envelop and opened it. "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Isabella…I was wondering how long they would wait." She said amusingly.

Her mother crossed her arms casually "when is the date?"

Angela looked back down "its next weekend."

Her mother was a little bit surprised "Well I do hope they have everything planned."

Angela smiled as she headed up the stairs "If Alice Cullen is the one who is planning it then I'm sure everything is fine."

* * *

><p>Later that week Angela found herself, once again, in the back seat of Mike's car, driving down the familiar dirt road to the Cullen's house. She couldn't help but feel that something was different this time around. Like that feeling in your stomach when hundreds of butterflies are flying around in it or like you're about to jump out of your skin. That's how Angela felt when she approached the front door and couldn't reach for it.<p>

"Angela, what are you doing? Open it already!" Jessica yelled out, Angela blushed as she hastily reached for the door and almost jumped a foot when Emmett swung it open. "Hey guys! The ceremony is in the back of the house. I have been put on usher duty."

He then looked at Angela and mumbled "though it doesn't seem like a boring job after all."

Jessica giggled, thinking that Emmett was referring to her, while Angela looked down at her heels. Emmett smiled once more "anyways, everyone is waiting in the back, if you would please follow me."

He then reached for Angela's arm and escorted her to the back of the house, leaving her shocked friends behind. "Did you see that?!" whispered Eric

"I see it but I don't believe it." Mumbled Mike, Eric looked at Jessica curiously "you don't think Emmett has a thing for Ang do you?"

Jessica scoffed at the idea "no way, why would he be interested in Angela when he as Rosalie?!"

Both boys had to agree, Angela was sweet and pretty and all, but nothing could compare to the beautiful knock out that was Rosalie Cullen.

Completely ignorant of what was being said about her Angela couldn't believe that Emmett was walking with her, I mean given he was an usher for the wedding but still, he should be busy with other things! Not walking her to the bride side of the ceremony! Wait, what if she was holding him back now? God no, she really needed to get over herself. Angela then took a deep breath and quietly let it out.

"Is everything alright?" The deep soothing voice of his brought Angela head out of the clouds and she embarrassingly smile "No everything's fine, I can see that Alice has been working hard, the place looks beautiful!"

Emmett smiled proudly at the compliment "Alice knows how to throw a party."

He then leaned in closer and whispered into her ear "though I have heard through the grapevine that Bella was very flexible and allowed Alice free reign."

Angela laughed "that's very kind of Bella, especially when se the no-frill kind of girl."

Emmett laughed as well and motioned for Angela to sit. After she thanked him Emmett winked and playfully replied "you can thank me by a dance at the reception." Angela, a little more than surprised stuttered "wait, I….Uh…Um"

Emmett gave a confused look "What's the matter? Do you not want to dance with me? I know I'm a little outrageous, but that's only for laughs."

Angela put up her hand to stop him and as quickly, as any human could, spoke with rapid speed "whataboutRosalie?"

A slight grimes appeared on Emmett's face "Ah, well…ya we're not together anymore."

A sad look crossed Angela's face "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

Emmett shook his head "don't worry about it. Rosalie and I were drifting apart for a while now."

Angela placed her hand on his broad shoulder in comfort. "But still, I'm sorry it happened."

Emmett looked at her for a moment or so and was going to say something when Alice called out to him. He sighed then smiled once more. "Boss Lady calls, but later, at the reception, save me a dance?"

Angela nods then loses her breath when Emmett gives her that dimple smile. "Great! I'll see you after the wedding then!" As he walks away Angela couldn't help but watch him and wonder how in the world she got Emmett's undivided attention. When she knew that he could have any gorgeous girl at his beck and call.

* * *

><p>Though the rest of the evening Angela watched the ceremony between Bella and Edward unfold. It was just as beautiful, if not more heartwarming, than what Bella had told her last week. Angela teared up when the bride and groom exchange vows and cheered when they were pronounced as man and wife. Angela could only hope that one day she would have a love like that; a love that was strong and ever growing, a love that would never wane or die, but live on forever.<p>

As Bella was passing her down the white runner Angela couldn't help but reach out to her friends hand and gently squeezed it with all the happiness in her. Bella smiled and squeezed back then kept on walking with her husband right into the house. The moment was quickly broken as guest started to move around and Jessica dramatically sighed. "that has to be the best wedding ceremony ever! Did you see the decorations being used?! I think it's from Vera Wang, Oh and her dress! It's amazing that her bump wasn't showing."

Angela was shocked "What do you mean 'bump'? Bella isn't pregnant!"

Jessica scoffed as they moved to where the Cullen's had set up the reception. "Then tell me why they are getting married so quickly? Either your pregnant or you want money."

Angela couldn't believe what was coming out of Jessica's mouth and was very upset at her friends' quick judgment. "That is the worst thing you could say about Bella on her wedding day and I know for a fact that she isn't pregnant. You should be really careful what you say Jessica because it could really come back and bite you in the butt."

Jessica flushed in guilt, but being the immature girl that she was only turned around and started talking to Mike. Angela shook her head in disbelief and had to walk away from where the group before she says something she would regret. Eric was the only one who noticed her leaving. "Ang, where are you going?"

Angela half heartedly waved him off. "I'll be back in a little while."

She didn't stay to see if he responded only quickly maneuvered around tables, chairs, and other guest until she found a table in the back with only an elderly couple. Luckily for Angela they only smiled at her and chatted amongst themselves leaving her to calm down and somehow find the inner strength to deal with Jessica for the rest of the night. The moment she closed her eyes Angela felt someone sitting next to her. Then a familiar voice rumbled "you know no one puts Baby in a corner."

Angela smiled and looked over at Emmett. "True, but neither one of us is in a corner."

Emmett laughed at her witty reply "then I missed my chance to lift you up in the air."

That made her laugh louder "that's a good thing. You could have accidently thrown me up into a tree where I could never get down from."

Emmett smirked and leaned in close "you don't know how true that is."

Angela playfully slapped his arm in retaliation. "Are you saying that I'm too tiny Mr. Cullen?!"

Emmett smiled and stretched out his right arm across the back of her chair. "None in the least Miss Webber, you are fine just the way you are. Now the question for you is; why are you all the way back here when your friends are up there?"

Angela looks over to where the group was sitting and felt a frown mar her lips. "Jessica said some things that I didn't appreciate being said and I needed some time away from her."

Emmett nodded in understanding "I get that, it's the same with my family. Sometimes we say or do things that hurt each other and we all need the time a space to think and cool down for a little while."

Angela bit the inside her lip wondering if what she was about to ask was ok. "Is that what happened between you and Rosalie?"

Emmett looked out into the crowed watching Edward and Bella walked amongst the guest. He then looked back at Angela with a sad, but guarded look which slightly confused her. "Most of it was that, but there are other things in the mix that are bothering her as well."

Once again Angela couldn't help herself and placed her left hand on Emmett's' knee, gently squeezing it for comfort. When Emmett looked down at her face Angela glanced into his golden tiger eyes and got so lost in them that she didn't hear Emmett talking to her. "Ang…Angela? Hello?"

A dash of pink ran across her face. "Oh, um sorry, what did you say?"

Emmett cheekily smiled, but decided not to tease her about it. "I was asking if you wanted to dance. Edward and Bella already had their first dance and I think it's safe to say that I'm calling in my offer."

Angela laughed but took Emmett's' offered hand. It's funny, but the moment they walked out onto the dance floor the high beat, fast music quickly ended and a slower pace song started up. Angela was slightly nervous and it showed. "Um, Emmett?" Emmett pulled her in close "Yes Angela."

She was slightly stunned when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and took her hand in his. "w..well the thing is, is that this song is a little fast and I don't know how to two step."

Angela watched as Emmett's smile grew. "That's alright I do. All you have to do is follow my lead." Angela nodded nervously as Emmett whisked her away onto the dance floor.

_Insert song 'Love Will Take You' by Angus and Julia Stone_

The first few steps Angela stumbled, but Emmett was right there to catch her. Thankfully Angela was a quick learner and was starting to enjoy dancing with Emmett when the song finally ended. As the two made their way back to the table both noticed Jessica, Mike, and Eric waiting for her, Emmett heard Angela's reluctant sigh. "You don't have to talk to her Angela. We can go somewhere else."

Angela looked up at him with her hazel brown eyes and wanly smiled. "No I think I can handle her now, but thanks for the offer."

As she almost walked out of his reach Emmett carefully grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. Angela gave him a look of Surprise which motivated him to speak "I was hoping that we could hang out sometime next week? If you're available that is."

Angela went completely red and stuttered out an answer "I'm…I'm working at the l..library all next week, b…but I get off at 5 s…so we can hang out then."

Emmett smiled and quickly leaned down to kiss the side of her cheek. They both froze from shock and hunger, well hunger from Emmett that is, but before Angela could say anything Jasper was at Emmett's side. "Hey Angela you don't mind if I borrow Emmett do you? Ok thanks!"

and just as quickly both boys were walking fast into the dark forest that surrounded the reception. Angela dazedly walked back and sat down next to Jessica who was rambling on and on about her poor behavior and trying to make up for it. When she noticed that Angela wasn't paying attention Jessica huffed in annoyance and shook her friend shoulder. "Um hello, Ang?!"

She only looked at Jessica dazedly "Hm?" Jessica rolled her eyes "never mind I'll just apologize later."

Angela didn't even hear her, actually she didn't hear anything else around her. All that kept replaying in her brain over and over again was the gentle kiss on her cheek and how she could still feel his soft, cool lips on her. Angela was stuck in this state until Mike nudged her to tell her that Bella and Edward were about to leave.

When all the guest were standing outside the house waving goodbye to the newlyweds Angela gave Bella one more hug and wished her well."Have so much fun Bella, I wish I knew where you were going!" Bella laughed "I wish I knew too. I'll try to call you when I get back ok?"

Angela nodded then moved out of the way so that Bella's parents could say goodbye. when all the goodbyes were said and done and the black car fade into the distance Angela had a feeling that she wouldn't ever see Bella again. She then looked up to the starry sky and gave a little prayer _Please take care of Bella and please let me see her again_.

Angela then heard Jessica yelling in the distance "Angela, it's time to go!"

She waved to her friends telling them to wait a moment and then rushed over to where the rest of the Cullen family stood. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's thank you for inviting me and the others to the wedding. We had a great time."

Dr. Cullen smiled while Mrs. Cullen shook Angela's hand "I'm glad you had a good time Angela. You were always such a good friend to Bella and Edward."

Angela lightly blushed and would have replied if Alice hadn't run into her which she called a hug. "It was so good to see you again Angela. I hope to see you real soon." Angela only had time to nod before Rosalie moved in front of her.

The two young women looked at each other for a moment when Rosalie finally spoke "thank you for coming Angela and I want you to know that Emmett is a good man with a big heart, please be careful."

As Rosalie walked away, leaving Angela even more confused, Jessica shouted once more motivating her to move. Angela gave another round of goodbyes, hopped in the car, and drove down the dark drive way only looking back once to see if she could spot Emmett in the crowed, she didn't. As the tail lights were turning into tiny specks Emmett walked out of the shadows and stood next to his family.

Esme looked over at him wrapped a motherly arm around him while Carlisle spoke "are you sure she's the one Emmett?"

He only nodded "the moment I got a whiff of her neck I instantly knew. Am I right Alice?"

Alice was rocking on her heels as she replied "yep, in the near future she'll be with you Emmett, just give her the time to adjust to it all. You know she's halfway in love with you." Emmett didn't reply, only watched as the car Angela sat in disappears between the trees until it was completely gone.

**Well I hoped you liked it...keep your fingers crossed and send a little pray...*coughREVIEWcough*...er that i'll get the next chapter out quickly :)**


	4. First Date to the Next

**Hey everyone :) Here is the next chapter! I don't know if its going to be great or not but yall have been soo patient that I popped out this sucker lol.**

**Also, I'm re-reading the 4th book so I get my facts straight and get a feel of how this story should go. (It will also help me remember things and compare it too**

**the movie when it comes out ;). Anyways I hope you enjoy this and I don't own anything of Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>First Date To the Next<strong>

****Angela was putting on the last brush of mascara when the sound of the front door rang. Two sets of feet ran down the hallway "I'll get it!" "No, I'll get it!"

She let out a shaky breath as her brothers screamed all the way to the door. Angela couldn't believe that Emmett was serious about hanging out that following week! Every day, right at the time she got out of the library, Emmett would be sitting on a bench waiting for her. Their first date, which still brought a smile to her face, was going to the local art/photography gallery. They talked and laughed over the art that neither one could understand and jokingly pretended that they were famous critics.

Angela quickly realized that Emmett, with all his joking aside, was a smart and thoughtful guy, but the thing that impressed her the most was how old fashion he was. He would open the doors for her, pull out her chair, paid for everything, and he would even protectively guide her through a huge crowd. When the date ended with a gentle kiss on her forehead Angela thought that, that was it and tried not to feel too sad about it. So when she saw him the next day and the next Angela began to realize that Emmett wasn't joking and was very serious about it.

When she figured that out Angela curiously asked him on their date at the park. "Emmett?"

He looked down into her honey colored eyes, eyes that could be mistaken from his own kind, "Yes, Angie?"

She blushed at his nick name "I was wondering, where is this going?"

Emmett gave her a confused look "What do you mean?"

Angela looked down at her shoes then back up to him. "I mean, we've been on a few dates now and...and I was just wondering where is this...relationship? hang out? Thing, was going?"

Without missing a beat Emmett took her hand into his cool one an brought it up to his lips. "Well I'm hoping that this relationship will go as long as it can. I do like you Angela and I hope that you're beginning to like me too."

He then watched as she tilted her head to the side and let a beautiful smile spread across her face. "I would really like to see where this goes as well, because I like you too. I have for a while now."

Emmett couldn't keep the cocky grin off his face. "Oh really."

Angela turned red as Emmett moved in closer "how long have you had this crush on me?"

She shook her head. Emmett chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Oh come on! You're the one to bring it up and now you have to tell me."

Angela laughed as he tickled her side "No way! I've told you enough already!"

Emmett tickled her again, which made her shreek! "Come on Angie, i'll keep tickling you."

Angela laughed as she tried to wiggle her way out, when that dint work she finally cried 'Uncle'. "Ok, ok I have liked you since the time you helped me with that Civil War assignment."

Emmett smirked "so since the beginning huh. I knew my sex appeal was unstoppable."

Angela lightly smacked his shoulder, which still stung hours later, and told him he was getting too big headed which let to another tickling match. Now into their second week of dating Emmett had asked her out on a real date, one that involved a dinner, dressing up (even if its was Port Angeles), and romance by candle light.

As she prepared Angela decided to wear the dark blue dress that made hair seem darker and her skin look creamier. Over all she felt beautiful in this dress and, with a boost of confidence, hoped that Emmett thought as well. As she brushed away invisible lint off the dress Angela's brothers stormed into her room "Angela, your boooyfrieeend is here."

She just rolled her yes "thanks for letting me know boys, now move along."

The two little devils made kissy faces and ran as she tried to swipe at them. "Honey, Emmett is waiting for you." Pink stained her cheeks as her mother called for her "I'm coming down!"

The moment Angela reached the bottom half of the stairs she got a glance of Emmett and almost lost her footing. He looked like a model for GQ; light grey button up shirt, black slacks, and shiney black shoes to tie it all in. Angela couldn't help herself and let out a very soft moan which, surprisingly, brought Emmett around and stare at her with a slight hunger. When she reached the bottom step Emmett grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it. "You look beautiful Angela."

She shyly smiled "thank you, you look great as well."

Emmett smiled then turned towards her parents, not once letting her hand go, "Mr. Weber, I promise to have your daughter back around midnight."

Mr. Weber smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist. "You both have a wonderful time and i'll leave the porch light on when you get back Angela."

"Ok dad, bye mom!" Her mother waved as Emmett walked her out to his jeep "Have fun kids!"

After helping Angela into the jeep Emmett, at a humans pace, quickly moved around to the other side an hopped in. He looked at her and smiled "are you ready for a fun night Angie?" Angela smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'm ready for anything."

~~~ After having a wonderful dinner at the local Italian restaurant, Emmett didn't eat because he was allergic to wheat, Emmett walked her over to Port Angeles town center where a local band was playing soft music for the crowed. Then in one smooth motion he twirled Angela into a slow dance, this brought a smile to her lips. "This has been a wonderful night Emmett, thank you."

Emmett brought her closer to him, which made her shiver from his cool body and masculinity. "No thank you for coming with me. It wouldn't had been as much fun without you."

When she felt another blush creeping on Angela quickly hid it by resting her cheek on his shoulder. They continue to dance as one song blended into another an this gave Angela a few moments to think and dream. _I wish this could last forever. Emmett is such a wonderful guy and I still can't believe that he's here with me._ She shivered as the cold breeze blew in. _It's strange that his body is almost as cool as the air. I wonder if he's coming down with something?_

Angela looked up into his rugged face and placed her hand across his forehead, Emmett immediately stopped dancing. "Emmett are you feeling alright? I've noticed for a while that you feel a lot cooler than normal."

She watched as a uncomfortable look crossed his face. "I have a iron deficiency that doesn't produce enough red blood cells. So I have less circulation running through my body which makes me feel cooler to the touch."

Angela nodded in understanding "and I guess it doesn't help that your allergic to wheat either."

Emmett boomed with laughter "Ya, its really hard when I can't eat Twinkies everyday."

Angela instantly poked his side in retaliation! "You promised me that you would never mention that secrete out loud!"

Emmett laughed again as he picked her up and twirled her about. "I couldn't help it! I've never met anyone who loves Twinkies as much as you do."

Angela laughed as he finally set her down "well they should make it a food group. Everyone loves Twinkies."

Emmett just shook his head. "You're just too cute Angela Weber." and before she knew what was happening Emmett kissed her, not on the cheek, but right on the lips.

Time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time, the kiss was soft and strong and Angela wanted it to last forever. And at that moment she knew that she wanted to stay in these strong arms forever and never let go, but with a struggle moan from his lips Emmett pulled away.

"I think its time to head back home, its almost 11:30."

When Emmett turned away Angela boldly grabbed his arm stopping him. "Did I do something wrong? I know I'm not a great kisser but I..."

Emmett turned around and looked at her with his dark bronze eyes. _Wasn't his eyes a golden color just a moment ago?_

"Angela, never think that your a bad kisser, its actually the opposite." Angela blushed, but pushed right through the embarrassment "but, then, why did you stop?" Emmett let out a deep sigh as he looked at her for a moment before he spoke again. "Because I needed to stop."

A deeper flush covered her entire body from embarrassment and excitement. "Oh, ok"

Emmett roughly chuckled as he quietly mumbled to himself. "And I'm not as in control as Edward is." "What did you say?" He shook his head as he took Angela's hand into his "Nothing, now lets get you home before you dad pulls out his shot gun."

Both laughed as they made their was back to his Jeep with both of their hands swinging between them. When the Jeep pulled up to Angela's house, Emmett moved out of his side to reach over and open Angela's door, then walked her up to the front porch. "Thank you for such a great night Emmett. I really had a fun time."

Emmett smiled "I'm glad you did, I had a good time as well." Then with the smoothest movements that Angela has ever seen Emmett wrapped her into his arms and lifted her right off the floor, this made her giggle.

"I'm beginning to think that you like to hold me this way Mr. Cullen." Emmett smirked "I don't know what your talking about Miss Weber. I just find this position more comfortable."

Angela goffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Well you would, you're unnaturally strong Mr. Cullen. I bet you're not even breaking a sweat by holding me." Their lips were inching closer.

"You're light as a feather Miss Weber and no effort at all in holding you. I could actually hold you for a good while..." Angela stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Are you going to kiss me Mr. Cullen or am I going to make you shut up?"

Emmett gave her a wolfish grin "I think I may need some assistance Miss Weber." Angela playfully shook her head as she leaned in the last inch to touch her lips against his, like everything else about him, strong lips.

This kiss didn't last as long as the first one, but Angela felt this one travel all the way down to her toes. Emmett rested his head on hers "So i'll see you after work?" Angela smiled from the inside out. "Ya, i'll see you then. Will you tell Bella I said hello when you talk to her next?"

Emmett couldn't help himself and gently kissed her again "will do, sweet reams Angie."

Angela watched watched as Emmett walked back to his Jeep "night Emmett, you have goo dreams as well."

He gave her another wolfish grin "Oh, I will." Then he hopped in his Jeep an sped off into the dark night.

After entering the house and turning off the porch light Angela leaned against the door an dreamily smiled. _I think I'm starting to fall for him. _She then laughed softly and dreamily walked up the stairs completely oblivious of her parents, who were sitting in the living room waiting for her. When they heard their daughters door close Mrs. Weber looked at her husband and teared up. "Our little girl isn't so little anymore."

Mr Weber squeezed his wife's hand "It was going to happen sooner or later. I was hoping for a few more years and someone not so...manly." Mrs. Weber laughed and kissed her husband gently. "We still have time, nothing is set in stone yet."

* * *

><p><strong>So there was a little bit more to this chapter, but I thought this was a good stopping point. I hope to have another chapter out soon so be patient my friends and please review...tell your friends to check out my story and have them review...and have their friends review and so on and so on ;). <strong>


	5. It's Only a Dream, It's Only a Dream

**Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me a while, but I got stuck in a rut and couldn't think on how to go with this chapter.**

**Thankfully one of my awesome reviewers sent me a wonderful message and got me motivated to finish this chapter! So Thank you!**

**So with out further adu, and I don't own Twilight, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>It's Only a Dream, It's Only a Dream<strong>

**_It was the sound of metal being torn apart that caught Angela's attention. Then an animalistic roar had her turning around and screaming in horror. Blood and ash was strewn everywhere on the pure white snow while black shadows moved around her. Angela eyes widen when she spotted Bella in the distance, holding a little girl in her arms. "Bella? Bella! Get out of here!" As she tried to run to her friend Angela felt an ice cold hand grab her wrist and throw her to the ground. "And where do you think you're going pet?" fear raced in Angela veins as she looked into the blood red eyes of a monster. "Please let me go!" The monster sickenly chuckled "Oh, but what fun we are going to have together. I promise it will only hurt...well it will hurt a lot, but it will be all better soon." As the black shadow leaned closer to Angela's neck a familiar voice called out to her. "Angela! NOO!" tears ran down her face as she screamed back "Emmett!" Then an all consuming burn set in making Angela screamed like never before._**

"ANGELA, wake up!" Angela flew out of her bed and right into her mother's arms crying. "Mom, Mom? Oh god mom it was so real!"

Her mother held her daughter and rocked as Angela sobbed "Shh, it's alright sweetie. It was only a nightmare."

"But, it was so real!" Mrs. Weber leaned them both back on the bed and rubbed from the top of her daughters head all the way down her back.

"Dreams like that may seem real sweetie, but it's all make believe inside that head of yours."

They were both silent for a few moments giving Angela a moment or two to calm down and breath. When Angela started to calm down Mrs. Weber asked her daughter if she wanted her to stay. "No mom I'm fine, I think I can sleep now."

"Ok sweetie, I love you."

"Love you too Mom." When her mother left the room Angela waited until she heard her parents' door shut and got out of bed to sit by the window and shakily whispered "It was only a dream, only a dream, only a….Oh who am I kidding."

Angela looked, without really looking, out her window as an eternal debate went back and forth in her brain. _Should I call him or not? Is it too late or too early now? Oh Angela just call him!_ And before her courage completely left her Angela reached for her phone and called Emmett. Not even a second after the first ring Emmett answered and he sounded tired. "Hello?"

Angela blushed at his deep gruffy voice "hey…hey Emmett did I wake you?"

Emmett looked behind him to see Alice dancing away from him quietly saying "She'll sleep better now."

Emmett cleared his throat "No your fine Angie, what's wrong?"

Angela curled up pulling a pillow, from her bed, up to her chest and relaxed. "Nothing really, I just couldn't sleep and I wanted to hear your voice."

He roughly chuckled "well I aim to please."

Angela gently smiled _this is what I needed, this will keep the bad dreams away. _They talked for a few hours about everything and anything, well everything except the dream, Emmett couldn't get it out of her and he really didn't want to push either. When streaks of light were beginning to peak over the trees Angela was extremely tired. "Thanks for talking to me Emmett and I'm sorry I kept you up."

Emmett smiled as he leaned against the big window in his room. "Don't worry about it doll, I'm glad I could help. Now get some sleep and I'll see you soon."

Angela smiled as she snuggled deep into the covers. "Sweet dreams Emmett, see you soon."

When Emmett put his cell phone down he looked over to where Alice and Esme were sitting and made his way over to them. As he sat down Esme quietly asked "is everything alright dear?"

Emmett brought his fingers too his lips and looked over at Alice "I'm not sure….Is everything ok with Angela, Alice?"

Alice tilts her head to the side and gives him a sisterly smile "of course silly. Do you really think I would let any harm come to my future sister?!"

Emmett smirked, relieved to hear that his girl was doing alright. "Well there was that one time…" "Emmett! You promised NOT to bring up that incident again!"

Emmett laughed and ruffled up Alice's hair "Ok, ok I promise never mention the time you put pink dye in Rosalie's shamp…" "EMMETT!"

Then a louder voice rang over the house "ALICE! HOW COULD YOU!"

Before Rosalie reached the room Alice was out the door running "It was all Emmett's fault!" As Rosalie ran after the mischievous pixie, Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. Esme shook her head amusingly "And they are supposed to be mature adults."

Later that day as Angela and Emmett were sitting outside a local coffee shop. Angela started to get a feeling in the back of her mind that Emmett wanted to ask her something important, though it could be the fact that he was fiddling with her fingers that gave him away. "Emmett? Is there something wrong?"

Emmett looked at her with his honey gold eyes and gruffly sighed "Well there is something I want to ask, but I don't know how you'll react to it."

Angela smiled and placed her hand on top of his "You'll never know if you don't ask Emmett. So just ask away."

Emmett smiled and squeezed her hand "Ok, well. How do you feel about coming over to my house and have dinner with the family?"

Angela smiled, even if she was slightly confused. "Why do you think I would react badly to that? I have been to your house Emmett AND met your family."

Emmett pouted while folding his arms making Angela laugh "Well, this is a different situation. You were a guest for a wedding the first time and now you're going back as my girlfriend."

Angela felt heat rush to her cheeks and couldn't to seem to find her voice. Emmett looked at her concernly when she didn't speak up. "Are you ok Angela? Did I say something wrong? I mean I know I haven't asked you specifically, but I thought with how people move quickly in relationships these days I thought you wouldn't mind and…."

Angela placed both of her hands over Emmett's mouth to stop his ranting. "Emmett, you just took me by surprise that's all. For a while now I have been wondering what kind of relationship we were in and I'm glad that you finally cleared it up for me."

Angela could feel his lips forming into a smile and dropped her hands at the tingling sensation. She watched as his smile grew and had a faint feeling that something was about to happen. "Emmett….whatever you're thinking you better stop now!"

Emmett chuckled and slid out of his chair just as Angela got out of hers. "I don't know what you're talking about Angie."

Angela laughed "Emmett Cullen, you better not do what I think you're doing."

Emmett smirked and took a step forward as she took a step back. "You won't get very far Angie."

Angela was about to speak up, but bolted down the street shouting "Ya, but you have to catch me first!"

Emmett's booming laughter carried down as she took a sharp turn and was half way to her car when a pair of strong, as stone, arms picked her up and flipped over his shoulder. "Emmett! Put me down!"

Emmett laughed "Not until you agree to come to my house for dinner."

Angela could feel the blood rush to her head, but realizing that she had a good view of his derriere, she didn't mind so much. After a few minutes of Emmett goading her, and noticing people looking at them, Angela finally agreed. "FINE, I'll go to your silly dinner. Just put me down I can't breathe very well in this position."

"Oh I don't know Angela I have a very nice view of your bottom…" Angela gasped "PUT ME DOWN!"

Emmett laughed, but finally headed to her wishes and set her down by her car. Angela brushed down her hair and gave Emmett a scolding look "was that last part really necessary to shout to the world?"

Emmett smirked and wrapped Angela in his arms. "I wasn't really shouting and besides you really do have a nice butt."

Angela blushed and lightly slapped his arm "quit it or I'll turn into a tomato."

Emmett chuckled and carefully kissed her red cheek "You're the cutest tomato I've ever met."

Angela let out a girly giggle which led Emmett to kiss her again. When he broke away he took a step back and placed his hands inside the pockets of his jacket. "So, will you come over later this week for dinner?"

Angela smiled and placed her hands behind her back "I'll be there. What time should I come?"

Emmett shook his head "I'll come pick you up around 6 and wear a dress or a frilly skirt."

Angela gave him a confused look "is dinner with your family a formal occasion?"

Emmett grinned "nope, I just want to see your pretty legs."

Angela laughed in disbelief "you're hopeless!" Emmett gave her a wolfish grin "Ya, but you still like me."

Angela shook her head "and I don't know why." "Hey!"

Angela winked playfully "Now you know how I feel."

She quickly kissed Emmett and rushed over to the driver side of the car. "I'll talk to you later?"

Emmett smiled "talk to you soon."

Angela smiled once more, waved, and got inside her car. As she started to pull away Angela gave one glance back to where her boyfriend _wow that is so weird, and amazing, to say_, stood. A feeling of foreboding reared its ugly head and Angela felt that something was about to change and she didn't know if it was good or bad. So with know way of knowing Angela just put it in the back of her mind and waved one last time before turning at the corner and disappearing from Emmett's sight.

Later that night, after Emmett made sure that Angela made it home and was sleeping soundly, Emmett was walking through the door when the concerned and rushed voice of Alice immediately grabbed his attention. "What's happened?"

Jasper looked over at him while Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie hovered near Alice. "Alice had suddenly stopped seeing Bella. That's whose she's talking on the phone."

They listened to the conversation between Carlisle and Bella then Edward, what Emmett heard was something he couldn't believe was possible for their kind. _Bella pregnant? How is that even possible? No way in hell could she be pregnant!_ When Carlisle hung up the phone he looked at his family with confusion and wonder. "Do you really believe that Bella's pregnant?" asked Esme

"I'm not sure, but all signs lead to it." He then took an unneeded breath and pushed back his shoulders.

"Whatever is wrong with Bella we need to be prepared for anything. So I need everyone to work together, Edward and Bella will be back in a couple of days."

As the others began to wonder off to prepare for….whatever is wrong with Bella. Emmett noticed that Rosalie was on the phone and talking very quietly for a vampire and immediately knew who was on the other line. When Rosalie got off the phone Emmett walked over to her and took her outside. "What did Bella want?"

Rosalie looked at him with determination radiating from her body _oh this isn't good._ "What did Bella want Rosalie."

"She wants me to protect her baby." _Well shit, this turned from bad to worse!_ "And I need your help to protect me Emmett."

Emmett glared at her "why." "Because no one in the family will hurt the baby if you and me are there to protect it."

Emmett looked at Rosalie for a long time, thinking of what was right and what was right for him. Finally he closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright, I'll help you, but understand this Rosalie, I'm only doing this to keep Bella and Edward alive in the end."

Rosalie nodded "Ok, let's work out a plan. I have to call Bella soon."

And as the two walked back to the house Emmett's thoughts went straight to Angela _I need to call her _ but as soon as he though to call her Jasper grabbed his attention and the thought was put on the back burner of his mind.


	6. The Darkest Secret

**Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter...its shorter than most but I hope you like it!**

**The Darkest Secret **

It had been days since Angela heard from Emmett and at first she thought he was busy with other things, so she didn't worry as much, but when the third day came and went Angela knew something was up. She tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail "what in the world is going on?"

"What was that honey?"

Angela looked over at her mother, who was sitting on the couch watching Food Network, and sat on the couch with her. "I haven't heard from Emmett in a while and I'm beginning to worry that he's hurt or he changed his mind."

Mrs. Weber looked at her daughter and smiled "I'm sure everything is fine Angela and if Emmett changed his mind about you two, then he doesn't know what he's missing out."

Angela smiled and leaned her head against her mother's shoulder feeling a little bit better and pushed the little doubts to the back of her mind. Just as she was beginning to get very comfortable Angela's eyes flew open when her father came stomping down the stairs coughing profusely, Mrs. Weber gave him a look.

"And where do you think you're going preacher man."

Mr. Weber coughed once more before answering "I told Charlie that I would come by and drop off his fishing gear for him."

Mrs. Weber gave her husband a disbelieving look "While you're coughing up a lung like that?! No, let Angela take it for you and you go straight back up to bed."

Mr. Weber tried to argue, but Angela quickly grabbed the fishing equipment and kissed her father's cheek "feel better soon dad."

Mr. Weber grumbled "I would if your mother wasn't so pushy."

Angela laughed "don't let mom here you say that."

"I already did and just so you know Thomas Weber…" Angela waved "I'm out, bye!" She walked out the door leaving her mother ranting at her sick father and she couldn't help but laugh once more.

As Angela parked in front of the Swan residence a wave of nostalgia hit her without warning. _Has it really been two years since I've met Bella? It feels like a life time ago._

After grabbing the fishing gear, and knocking on the door once she reached the house, Angela was shocked when she saw Chief Swan haggard appearance. "Hello Chief Swan, I brought over the fishing gear my dad was lending from you."

Chief Swan gave a wan smile "Thank you Angela I appreciate it."

As he took the items from her hands Angela couldn't help but ask "Is everything alright Chief Swan? You look a bit under the weather."

Charlie sighed and rubbed at his blood shot eyes "I'm doing fine Angela, I'm more worried about Bella than anything."

Worry and fear sat in the pit of her stomach "What's wrong with Bella?"

Charlie folded his arms and caved in on himself "I got a call from Dr. Cullen three days ago telling me that Bella caught a disease on her honeymoon and now she is quarantined at the Cullen's house."

Angela felt the fear climb out of her stomach and grow all over her body. Not only was she scared for her friend, but she was fearful that Emmett would get sick as well. "Has anyone else gotten sick?"

Charlie shook his head "I don't think so, Dr. Cullen said that he is keeping a close eye on Bella and that he would let me know if anything changes."

Angela nodded "Thanks for telling me Chief Swan, I truly hope that Bella feels better soon."

Charlie smiled "Thank you Angela and let your dad know he can borrow the fishing gear again."

Angela nodded and walked back to her car thinking at mile a minute. _So that is why Emmett hasn't been answering, but even if he isn't sick shouldn't he at least call me back to tell me he's ok? What else is going on?! _

As she climb into her car Angela came to a decision _If he won't answer me then I'm going to get some answers one way or another. _So when she pulled out of the Swans drive way instead of turning left to go home Angela took a right and drove her way up to the Cullen's house.

Later when Angela came to a stop in front of the Cullen residence she noticed that the house looked very empty, yes there were lights on and some windows were open but Angela couldn't see any movement in the house. Slowly she got out of the car and made her way up to the front door.

"Ok, if there is no one here then you'll just call him again and keep calling until you get an answer." So with waning confidence Angela raised her hand to knock on the door only to stop when she felt a cold chill run up her back.

Slowly Angela turned her head and came face to face with the most frightening view. There stood Bella, only it wasn't Bella. This creature had the face of Bella, but instead of brown eyes that Angela expected to see she saw a burgundy red that reminded her of the pictures of demons from hell that her Holy Roller grandmother liked to scare her with. "Hi Angela"

Angela forgot how to breath "hi...hi.."

She heard someone curse to her left and looked over to Edward and Emmett stood. "Wha…wha..."

"It's alright Angela, everything is going to be fine." Edward spoke softly, Angela watched as Edward came up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist "Bella, do you think you can move away?"

Bella looked at Angela with hunger then it changed to guilt, after a few more moments Bella nodded. "I think so, but I need some help."

And before Angela could comprehend what was going on both Bella and Edward were gone in a flash. Emmett worriedly watched as Angela stared at the spot where her old friends once stood _God this is not how I wanted to tell her things!_

Emmett took unneeded breath and made his way up to his statue-like girlfriend. "Angie, baby? I know this is a lot to take in but…"

Angela looked over at Emmett, her face was ashy and he could hear how shallow her breathing was, she quietly spoke. "So, you're a demon."

Emmett looked at her sadly as he made is way over to her. "Some people would call us that, but no we're not demons."

Angela looked at him with a glassy stare "so…what…what are you?"

Emmett wanted to hold her close and somehow protect her from the unknown, but he knew that wasn't the best idea at the moment. So mustering up all the courage he had Emmett finally told Angela his family's darkest secret "Angela, my family and I, and now Bella, we're vampires."

He then watched as her eyes widen and her breathing got shallower "Oh, is that all." And without another sound Angela passed out.


End file.
